Behind These CS Eyes
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: yeah cheesy title i know, but it was a friends msn screenname and i couldnt think of something better. neways: things are just starting to look good for sara and grissom, when grissom moves sara to catherine's case. what will happen? GSR


**note: i don't know how many of you ever watched the show providence a couple years ago starring Melina Kanakaredes from CSI NY (i actually didn't realize this untill a couple weeks ago) ne how the script in one of the episodes inspired me to write this episode, when Sydney's father falls in love with a younger women. I looked up the script and used some of it in my own words in this short story. Soo... enjoy!**

Sara and Grissom were close to wrapping up a case. Despite the gruesome and grizzly details, the case had been unusually pleasant for Sara. It was the first time in weeks that Sara and Grissom had worked together ad they managed several friendly and lengthy conversations together. The secretive glances at each other and shortness of breath when they stood close to each other (which seemed to happen a lot lately), had started again.

Sara sighed to herself as she walked down the hall in search of Grissom. _I can't believe he smiled at me. He's been smiling at me all day… all week. Why? Why the sudden change? Hey, I'm not complaining!_

She found Grissom looking over a microscope in one of the lab rooms. Walking up behind him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Hey."

He jumped slightly and spun his head around. His jumpiness caused Sara to purse her lips, trying to hide her amusement. "Hey."

"Sorry to scare you." She noticed that he was staring at her, somewhat lost in thought. "Uhhh Gris?" He shook his head, "watcha looking at?"

His breath was slightly irregular as he spoke. "Umm just some of the fibers found underneath the vic's fingernails."

"Hmmm." She leaned close to him, maybe too close, and peered into the microscope. "What's the blue stuff?"

He swallowed hard and let out a deep breath, trying to quiet some inner demons. "Don't know.. Greg's looking into it." Their faces were barely centimeters apart. "Ummm Sara? I'm moving you over to Catherine's case."

"What?" She stepped back looking very confused. "You want me off the case?"

"No it's just that … well yeah."

She was stunned, at a loss for words. She was angry but couldn't find the words to let it out. "W .. wh … what about the rest of the case?"

"Well we're almost done and I can finish up on my own."

Her world suddenly came crashing down all around her, and it took all her will power not to cry or lash out at him in anger. "Well… fine … you want me off , I'm off. Bye Grissom." She pulled farther away and withdrew her hand from his shoulder. Turning sharply on her heels, she left the room, and stormed down the hall.

Sara had been brooding all day, but was starting to ease up a bit. She was just finishing off a glass of wine and salad dinner when the door bell rang.

Baffled at who her visitor could be, she slowly walked over to her door. What she saw made her do a double-take. Grissom stood outside her door with a slightly unsure smile on his face.

"Oh… hi."

He gave her a small smile. "Hi."

Sara shook her head slightly, trying to collect her thoughts. "Sorry, I thought you were the pizza man."

"Yeah I probably should have called first, or stopped at Pizza Hut on the way." He offered another weak smile and a strained laugh, causing Sara to grin.

"You wanna come in?" She opened the door, inviting him in.

"Thanks."

Walking inside, he took off his jacket, hanging it carefully on the coat rack behind the door.

Sara's head popped out of the kitchen, "do you want a glass of wine?"

"No thanks."

"Ok." She sat down on a stool around her kitchen counter. She placed her glass down. "So what's up?"

He walked over to the counter and rested his hands on its surface. "I wanted to apologize about earlier. I shouldn't have let you off without a reason. I'm sorry."

Sara looked concerned and her eyes displayed a small hurt and sadness. "I though you were mad at me."

His features softened. "No, I'm not mad at you."

She was confused. "Then .. why? What's the reason?"

He shifted his feet and glanced around the room nervously. "Ummm could I have that glass of wine now?"

"Ssssure." She hopped off the stool and poured him a glass. "Here." Handing it to him, he took a deep sip.

"Sara … these past few days working with you have been kind of weird … and confusing. I started thinking about certain things, and I was misreading signs, and I didn't want to risk getting carried away with them. So … I'm sorry." He let out a long breath that he had been holding.

She smiled softly. "What if you weren't misreading them?"

He looked up at her. "What!"

Sara reached out and put her hand on his. "What if you interpreted the signs correctly?" Grissom shook his head. "Is it so hard o believe? … that I could find you … attractive?"

He placed his free hand on top of hers, covering it and rubbing it gently. "Yes … especially by someone so young and so beautiful."

She leaned closer to him, her face stopping inches away from his. "Do you need convincing?" She held his eyes for a couple seconds, before quickly closing the gap, and planting a soft enticing kiss on his lips. He easily matched her passion with his own and the kiss soon intensified. Electricity shot through them, and Sara's face tickled, from where Grissom's beard touched her skin.

Pulling away for air, she leant against him, both drinking in the fresh oxygen. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm convinced," before planting another passionate kiss on her beautiful lips.

THE END


End file.
